Screeching Owl
Young ninjas, I have another challenge for you. From the frozen ground, he will rise and fly to the sky. And you will fall to your fate like a snowflake on a summer's day. The Screeching Owl is the fourth boss that you have to face and the leader of the Snow Castle. Battle After Hiro manages to climb to the top of the Snow Castle's main tower, he begins to scan the area until he hears a noise from above. The noise is the screech from The Screeching Owl climbing through the small window of his keep. After climbing on to the roof, Hiro is then shocked to discover that Screeching Owl has wings and talons. During the battle, Hiro tried to engage Screeching Owl directly, but was unsuccessful due to the owl having a "bird's-eye view" advantage. Finally Hiro hid in a huge pile of snow, causing Screeching Owl to search for him. Using the element of surprise, Hiro jumped on Screeching Owl's back and stabbed him in his left shoulder. After doing this twice, Screeching Owl in pain flew to top of the roof with Hiro close behind. Angry at Hiro, Screeching Owl began to flap his wings viciously, trying to blow him off the tower. However, Hiro managed to get through and attack him. After dodging Screeching Owl's attacks, Hiro kicked the boss in the face and finished him off by stabbing him in the shoulder again. After his death, Screeching Owl's body fell off the tower and blew up in a huge blast. His death was sensed by the Samurai Warlord. Appearance Screeching Owl has a whiter color scheme than the other bosses. Screeching Owl is about six times Hiro's height, has a more cone shaped helmet and looks like a giant samurai-like owl. His hands and feet are black, with talons and his kimono is not tucked in. He has a large pair of black wings on his back. He can use his talons and wings to slice an enemy like Hiro apart or blow them off a platform. Screeching Owl loves cold places like the Snow Castle and represents the element of winter, wind and air. Abilites Because of having his large wings Screeching Owl was the only boss that proved a challenge for Hiro by flying above him; this meant that he was able to see Hiro's position and attack him. Like the other bosses Screeching Owl had his own fighting style, but his was more that of a real owl due to his predatory way of fighting. During the battle Screeching Owl flew above Hiro, as if he was hunting him. When Hiro was spotted, Screeching Owl dived down, attacked him and quickly return to the skies before being attacked. Trivia *Like Lumbering Fool used his huge body to create the earthquakes; the Timid Swimmer used his long legs to create tsunamis and waves of water; or how Windy Pants used his backside to make fire and gas, it is possible that Screeching Owl used his large wings to cause the snow storms in the Snow Castle. It is unknown that the Screeching Owl was made from an actual owl because after he was beaten by Hiro he fell off the castle to his death and no animal came out of that explosion which signifies that Screeching Owl was created by the Samurai Warlord using Dark Kuij Magic Matter. Then again it could be that the owl flu away off screen. Screeching Owl, like his name, makes a loud cry in the sky while flying and is a mix of a ninja bird and a samurai. Category:Characters Category:Samurai Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Levels